Discurso de Formatura
by PotterLovesEvans
Summary: No Baile de Formatura do sétimo ano, um certo ruivo decide fazer uma loucura...


Discurso de formatura

POV Hermione

O dormitório feminino do sétimo ano estava agitadíssimo. Todas as aulas daquele dia haviam sido canceladas por causa do baile de formatura que aconteceria naquela noite. As meninas tinham seus vestidos em cima da cama, correndo de um lado para o outro, tentando deixar tudo pronto. As meninas do sétimo ano e Ginny, que tinha se juntado aquela confusão pra me ajudar.

_Eu acho que o seu cabelo devia ficar preso, Mi. Num coque mais frouxo, iria ficar lindo. _Ginny ponderava, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos já com poção alisante. Claro, armado do jeito que é, tive que passar poção com antecedência.

_Por mim tanto faz, Gin. Confio em você. Apenas deixe meu cabelo bonito.

Meu cabelo _tinha _que cooperar. Nada podia dar errado. Eu não ia ao baile com quem queria, mas precisava estar linda. Meu par era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Matthew James. Sim, Matthew James o corvinal mais charmoso e popular da escola. Ainda não tinha entendido o por quê de ele ter me chamado, mas estava feliz. Eu sabia que não podia passar a minha vida inteira esperando por um certo ruivo que eu sabia que não me convidaria. Tá, eu não sabia. Eu realmente tinha esperança de que virasse pra mim e perguntasse se eu queria ir ao baile com ele. Exatamente como no 4° ano, outro alguém o fez.

_Flashback_

_Estava sentada na mesa da Grifinória do salão principal almoçando. Minha mente passeava entre livros, aulas e o baile. É, o baile. Nunca fui vaidosa o suficiente para pensar em bailes, mas o fato de que o ruivo sentado na minha frente não parecia ter a mínima vontade de me convidar me desanimava._

_Alguém pigarreou._

__Hermione, será que posso falar com você um minutinho? _Matthew James estava em pé ao meu lado._

__Hum... Claro... _ Levantei-me e, juntos, saímos da muvuca do salão._

__Sabe, Hermione... Queria saber se você tem par pro baile... _ Matthew estava corado. Corado por falar _comigo.

__Não tenho par, não..._

__Então... Você gostaria de ir comigo?_

_Travei ali mesmo. Um lado me dizia para aceitar (não era todo dia que um menino lindo assim vinha pedir pra sair comigo) outro lado me dizia para recusar (Ron ainda podia tentar me convidar!)._

__Claro, Matthew! _ Respondi sorridente._

__Me chame apenas de Matt... A gente se vê sexta! _Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu._

_Fiquei ali que nem uma idiota, sorrindo, não por quem eu queria ter me convidado, mas por ter sido convidada._

_Prontinho, Mi. Você está L-I-N-D-A! _ Exclamou Ginny exultante.

Olhei-me no espelho. Realmente, Ginny tinha feito um trabalho fantástico. Meu cabelo estava preso num coque frouxo, mas firme e alguns fios pendiam sob meu rosto, dando um toque suave.

_Ficou maravilhoso, Gin! _ Abracei minha amiga extremamente ruiva.

_Agora vá se vestir antes que você se atrase!

Peguei meu vestido e entrei no banheiro. Cinco minutos já estava vestida e indo pegar os sapatos.

_Ron vai morrer ao te ver assim! _ A ruiva exclamou.

_Ron?

_Quer dizer, Matthew!

_Sei, Ginny. O que aconteceu?

_Nada! _ Ela exclamou e me ajudou a vestir meus sapatos. _Ainda_, pude ouvi-la murmurar num tom divertido.

_Prontinho, senhorita Granger. Agora vamos descendo porque temos um ruivo e um loiro para impressionar!

POV Ron

Ok. Respira, Ron. Muita hora nessa calma. Ou seria muita calma nessa hora? Ah, tanto faz! Um ditado trouxa não iria diminuir o que estava acontecendo. Eram as conseqüências do que eu havia feito. Tinha que agüentar e viver com isso ou dar um jeito de tê-la de volta. Não que ela tivesse sido minha, mas eu estava bem perto de conseguir me declarar. Tinha um plano infalível para o baile, mas o babaca do James a chamou primeiro...

Estava em pé no salão comunal com Harry, ambos esperando calmamente seus pares. Harry iria com Ginny (mesmo sendo do sexto ano, ela podia ir ao baile por ter sido convidada por um garoto do sétimo) e eu ia com Parvati Patil. Eu sei, eu sei. Ela deve ter péssimas lembranças daquele baile de inverno e acho que ela vai ter péssimas lembranças minhas desse baile também.

Vimos uma sombra na porta do dormitório feminino. Rezei para que não fosse Hermione. A simples visão dela já me desnorteava, ainda mais nervoso do jeito que eu estava. E graças a Deus era Ginny. Tinha que admitir que a minha irmãzinha, apesar de terrivelmente geniosa, era bem bonita. A prova viva era um Harry embasbacado ao meu lado. Ela estava com um vestido verde com uma manga meio comprida demais pra ser meia manga e curta demais pra ser manga comprida. Ah, cara, não entendo de mangas (N/A: Pros que não entenderam é uma manga três quartos. O nosso Roniquinho não entende muito de roupas...)! Ela deu um selinho no Harry e ele acenou pra mim. Droga, ele ia me deixar aqui plantado e sozinho.

Outra sombra apareceu e rezei novamente para não ser Hermione e novamente fui atendido. Era Parvati. Ela estava bem bonitinha, usava um vestido vermelho berrante com um decote, digamos, grande. O cabelo estava liso e solto, apenas com uma tiara.

_Oi, Ron... _ Ela me cumprimentou meio tímida.

_Vamos? _Perguntei de imediato.

Ela pareceu decepcionada, mas assentiu. Acho que ela queria que eu a elogiasse ou coisa assim. Estava nervoso demais para isso.

POV Hermione

Devido aos anos que levei me maquiando (não sou nenhuma maquiadora, ok?), me atrasei um pouco para sair do dormitório, tanto que ele estava vazio. Passei pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda e fui o mais rápido que meus saltos deixavam para a entrada dos jardins, onde aconteceria o baile. Logo avistei Matt, usando um paletó preto que o deixava ainda mais bonito. Fui me aproximando, até que ele me viu.

_Hermione! Como você está linda!

Corei na hora.

_Obrigada... Vamos?

_Claro!

Nos demos as mãos e fomos caminhando até o palco que fora montado, onde os formandos deveriam ficar. O lugar estava cheio de alunos e pais e a diretora McGonagall pedia silêncio.

_Obrigada a todos. Bom, sejam bem-vindos, pais e alunos, ao nosso baile de formatura. Anualmente, o diretor faz um discurso antes de entregar os diplomas, mas esse ano vamos inverter a ordem. Então, aos formandos! Anna Abott!

E assim se seguiu uma hora, entre nomes e aplausos, um a um recebendo seu diploma. Peguei o meu e sentei-me, esperando o discurso.

_Parabéns a todos! Esse ano queremos chamar ao palco um aluno para fazer o discurso: Ronald Weasley!

Ron levantou-se tão vermelho quanto o cabelo e caminhou até o microfone. Todos aplaudiam. Eu aplaudia mais por impulso, estava chocada. Ron nunca tinha dito que faria o discurso de formatura!

-Er... Bem, eu tinha um discurso para falar aqui, mas percebi que as palavras ficam melhores quando saem naturalmente. Esse ano foi... diferente. Um certo clima de despedida estava no ar desde do início do ano. Claro, foi piorando conforme a formatura ia chegando. Hoje cedo vi uma das pessoas mais duronas que eu conheço derramando uma lágrima! _ Ele olhou de soslaio para Harry. _ Mas nem tudo é tão deprimente. Nunca mais faremos NIEMs ou NOMs, nem testes e exames. Até mesmo pra mim eles farão falta, mas ficar um tempo sem estudar é ótimo! Eu queria agradecer aos professores que nos ajudaram durante esses sete anos. Obrigado a todos. E por último... _ Ele empalideceu. _ Eu queria dizer algo que nunca tive coragem de dizer e demorei muito para perceber. Calma, gente, eu não sou gay! Apenas... Hermione Jane Granger, eu te amo! Obrigado! _ Ele saiu rápido de lá, ao som dos aplausos.

Certo. E eu? Estava estarrecida. Chocada. Travada. A ficha ainda não tinha caído. Ele tinha dito que ama! Ele me ama! Ele me ama! Dei um sorriso tímido que não expressava nem um quinto da alegria que eu sentia. A diretora continuou falando, mas eu não estava nem aí. Ronald Weasley me ama! Devo ter ficado um bom tempo assim, pois quando resolvi prestar atenção ao meu redor, todos já estavam ficando de pé.

Levantei decidida e caminhei até Ron. Ele me olhou e corou na hora. Podia sentir que todos nos observavam. Eu realmente não ligava. Peguei o colarinho dele e puxei, fazendo-o chegar perto de mim. Quando ele chegou perto o suficiente, tasquei-lhe um beijo. Pude sentir a mão dele na minha cintura e o selinho virou um beijo de verdade. Todos aplaudiam, menos Matt e Parvati, é claro. Não era todo dia que dois amigos que sempre se amaram se acertavam!

_xxx_

N/A: Outra fic pronta! Essa deu mais trabalho do que vcs imaginam! Tive a ideia segunda e só conseguir concluir hoje! Fiz uma promessa de que postaria antes de ver Harry Potter 7 no cinema. Missão cumprida!

Essa fic é meu presente de espera para HP7 pra vcs!

Como toda autora, peço reviews, acreditem, só passei a entender o quão importante elas são depois de escrever a minha própria!

Mantenho minha promessa e vou postar uma nova (tenho duas em andamento) assim que receber 4 reviews, ok? Sempre fico com 3 reviews, então nessa vou ser um pouquinho mais exigente. Desculpaaa!

Agradeço a Hannah Granger Weasley pelo apoio que tem me dado, estando sempre na minha página de reviews (Você não sabe o quanto isso me faz bem!). Agradeço também a todos que deixaram reviews!

Beijos ansiosos pra HP7,

GleekGranger

OBS: Não deixem de ler minhas outras duas fics: Two Is Better Than One e Momento Perdido!


End file.
